dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheril Kamelot
Cheryl Kamelot 'Fanbook, Gray log(シェリル・キャメロット,''Sheriru '' ''kyamerotto) , also romanized as '''Cyril, is the fourth disciple of the Noah Family, and the current incarnation of Desires (デザイアス , Dezaiasu). He represents the "Desire" (欲 ,Yoku) of Noah. He is also minister of the Foreign affairs in his country and the adoptive father of Road and Wisely as well as Tyki's brother. Appearance Sheril is a tall man who wears a monocle, formal clothing, and has wavy hair that goes down to his mid-back. He has thin eyebrows in pointed arches, along with long, thin eyes and a rather long face. These features of his are most distinctive in comparison to Tyki Mikk. He possesses 2 thin strands of hair, one on each side of his head. In Human form he has a light skin. In Noah form, in addition to typical Noah features, he has black nails, and he ties his hair up halfway into a bun. Personality Sheril is a person who is quite seedy. He is flirtatious, even towards his younger brother, Tyki MikkD.Gray-man, Chapter 158. He enjoys his life as a family man, having nosebleeds about thoughts of his cute daughter, Road. Around his family he is comical and ridiculous. Outside of his family, Sheril is more serious and threatening. He is very manipulative, elaborately feigning a failed assassination of himself in order to re-initiate war so the Millennium Earl can create more Akuma from the sorrows of the people. He is an admitted and unrepentent sadist, taking pleasure in twisting his victims's body in ridiculous manners. Personal Statistics History Sheril is the older brother to Tyki, although their last names differ. At an undefined point in time, he and his brother both became Noah and he became a minister of his country, although it remains unclear which of these two events occurred first.At some point he became the owner of the Kamelot Residence. Wishing to adopt his fellow Noah, Road, he married Tricia Kamelot, seeing her fragile health as a way to easily control her. He claims that he enjoys the family life of a cute daughter and a delicate wife. Plot Invasion of the Black Order Arc Sheril is first seen at a dinner party that the Earl is hosting; he and Road discuss Tyki's beautyD.Gray-man, Chapter 157 and later the Kamelot family, along with the Earl, come to Sheril's estate to discuss future plans. When Tyki greets him, he attempts to kiss him before sitting with the Earl. He then suggests to marry Tyki provoking the refusal of the latter. Sheril sings the praises of family life before violently nosebleeding when his daughter waves him from the garden. When his wife retires in her room, Sheril takes Road on his knees and the four Noah start to talk about the Egg. Sheril explains that the Exorcists will start to suspect each other so that they can have a chance to find the Heart of the Innocence. Then, the discussion drifts on The 14th and Allen Walker as Sheril notes affection in Road's voice. Shortly thereafter, he attends a meeting with a diplomat from a nearby country. Though they originally intended to sign a treaty to end war between their two countries, the diplomat, Lesley, is in actuality an Akuma and a mock assassination attempt ensues, causing one of Sheril's assistants to lose his life. Lesley is promptly restrained and other representatives of his country insist that his actions were independent. Sheril refuses to listen to any apologies, allowing him to once again declare war and thus create even more Akuma. Artificial Exorcists Arc Sheril, Tyki, and Mercym appear to attack Allen Walker and his Third Exorcist companions, Madarao and Tokusa. They pursue their targets to a cave, where Sheril emerges through the wall by use of the Ark and breaks Tokusa's legs in multiple placesD.Gray-man, Chapter 187 and abducts himD.Gray-man, Chapter 188. Sheril then effectively holds the personnel of the North American Black Order Headquarters hostage by using his manipulation abilities . Once everyone is gathered inside the chamber containing the comatose Alma Karma, the Earl becomes excited until Sheril reminds the Earl that they're still missing a special guest, meaning Allen. To Sheril's horror, Allen Walker and Tyki burst into the room from below him. He informs a confused Allen that he is the one holding the personnel hostage and suggests Allen do as he is told if he wants his allies to remain unharmed, noting that he is a sadist. He then reminds both Allen and Tyki to stop standing on top of the Earl. When Kanda snatches Road from Wisely's shoulder, Sheril loudly scolds him. Allen uses this opportunity to kick Sheril off of Tokusa, whom he was holding hostage inside a casket.Chapter 189 .When Allen, Kanda and Tokusa try to run away, Sheril blocks the way out with multiple cables and uses those cables to get Alma Karma out of the ground and expose him in the center of the room. He remains a mostly passive observer as Alma Karma is awakened and a three-way battle between Alma, Kanda, and Allen breaks out, causing the Fourteenth to surfaceD.Gray-man, Chapters 194-200. Sheril, along with the other Noah, leave once the battle winds down.D.Gray-man, Chapter 201 Seed of Destruction Arc Upon returning to the Noah Headquarters, Sheril reunites with his fellow Noah, Fiidora, who has successfully captured Bookman and Lavi. Sheril, untrusting of the Fourteenth, does not agree with the Millenium Earl's decision to bring him to safety and instead wishes to kill him. Sheril demands Bookman to allow him to thoroughly search all of his logs so he can better understand the Fourteenth; in return, he will spare the lives of Lavi and Chaozii, who have been infected by the Fiidora's parasites.D.Gray-man, Chapter 202 Bookman remains silent, however, and when Tyki reports to him that Road disappeared while protecting Allen, Sheril becomes overwhelmed with rage. He demands to know more about Road's relationship with the Fourteenth. At Bookman's continued silence, he lashes out at Lavi, once more demanding information.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 207 Searching for A.W. Arc Feedler report to Tyki and Wisely that Sheril, along with the twins and Mercym have successfully captured Apocryphos.Chapter 219 While waiting for Tyki, the twins have some fun imitating Sheril's face with the clown that captured Apocryphos, much to the irritation of the subject.D.Gray-Man Manga, Volume 25, Special Thanks Abilities and Powers Natural abilities as a Noah: As a Noah, Sheril has absolute command over all the Akuma, as well as destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All of his abilities, like other Noah, are based on Dark Matter. As a Noah, he is immune to the Akuma blood virus, which is normally fatal to the human's touch. Diplomatic Power: As minister, Sheril has high authority and influence of his country. He uses his powers to manipulate diplomatic issues, to create advantages for the Noah Family. Body Manipulation: As The Noah of Desire, Sheril has the ability to control his opponents' physical body to his desires. This includes using some invisible strings to control the movements as though they are puppets, or to immobilize them. He can also break bones within a human's body without touching them (an example of when he broke Tokusa's legs), as well as manipulating the movements of other objects, such as the pipes of Alma Karma's tankD.Gray-man, Chapter 189. His powers of all these have yet to be explained. Major Battles * Sheril Kamelot, Tyki Mikk and Mercym VS Allen Walker, Tokusa and Madarao * Sheril, Jasdero, Devit and Mercym VS Apocryphos Trivia *Sheril has an excessive love for his daughter Road,D.Gray-Man Official Fanbook Gray Log, Page 161 even to the point of having nosebleeds. He also openly appreciates Tyki's beauty. *Unlike its manga counterpart (Chapter 157), in episode 103 Sheril does not have any spoken lines at all. *Unlike his brother's, Sheril's exact nationality is unknown, but he comes from somewhere in Europe;D.Gray-Man Official Fanbook Gray Log, Page 160 the exact country of which he is a minister is never named, being replaced in the newspaper by "XX". *Sheril's hobbies are loving Road, touching Tyki, and hunting down people. *He likes beautiful things, fleeting things, and the Noah Family. *He dislikes The 14th, Allen Walker, filth, Gamako (Wisely's pet frog), and riddles. *Sheril's necessities are his false love for his wife, and his darling Road. References Navigation de:Sheryl Camelot Category:The Noah Family Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Civil Servant